The Squared Circle
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Layla is the leader of the secret WWE Divas' FWB locker room group, The Inner Circle. With membership down to almost zero, Layla is ready to give up. But she receives a motivational push from the groups' founder, Stephanie McMahon Levesque. Can Stephanie and Layla usher in a new era of Inner Circle greatness? WWE Divas and TNA Knockouts will be featured. WWE/TNA Femslash.


**Disclaimer: The story you are reading is a fictitious work of this author and is not intended to portray real-life events. Any resemblance to any real-life events is purely coincidental. The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2013 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The names of all TNA televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all TNA logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of TNA Entertainment, LLC. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2013 TNA Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. **

**Author's Note: It's been nearly 5 years since I wrote the original story to this sequel. A lot has changed in the WWE in the last 5 years. A lot has changed in TNA in the last 5 years. Many Divas and Knockouts have retired, been released, jumped ship to other wrestling companies, etc. This almost feels like I am writing a brand new story, not a sequel. **

**BTW, in case you don't know me, let me introduce myself. My name is LaughLoveLive 2.0 (also known as Triple L or Trip), author of over 20 femslash stories and avid pro wrestling fan who has followed it since he was 6 years old. Go back and read the original story, Now… You're A Diva. It will give you backstory and context for a few of the things mentioned in this story. But if you don't want to go back right now and read it, here it is in a nutshell…**

**Back in the early 2000's, Stephanie McMahon created a friends-with-benefits group amongst the WWE Divas called The Inner Circle. Not every Diva was a member. You had to be approached by the leader of the group, the Ringleader, and be "initiated" into the group (yes, in that way). Stephanie left the group after her marriage to Triple H and the leadership passed from her to Trish Stratus to Lita to Mickie James to the current leader, Layla. The previous story started near the end of Mickie's time as ringleader and mainly dealt with her love of Melina and their pursuit of Katie Lea Burchill (remember her?). Their plans were thwarted when they discovered that their friend Beth Phoenix was in love with Katie Lea and they set out to put those two together. Near the end of that story, Mickie handed the reigns over to Layla. This story begins late in fourth year of Layla's reign. You'll see why the story needs to be told.**

**Because this author's note is long, I will list the cast for this story at the beginning of chapter 2.**

* * *

**The Squared Circle**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Tapping Out**

**Sunday, April 7, 2013 – 10:30 pm – MetLife Stadium – East Rutherford, New Jersey**

(Layla's POV)

To say that I don't feel like being here is an understatement. This is the biggest wrestling pay-per-view on the planet and all I want to do is go back to my hotel room and crawl inside a bottle of tequila. I'm not an alcoholic. I just want to forget this day ever happened. Please don't get me wrong. I love WrestleMania season. I love doing the Reading Challenge. I love WrestleMania Axxess. I love interacting with the WWE Universe and dressing up and going to the Hall of Fame ceremony. But I am a professional wre… sports entertainer. I'm a WWE Superstar. I'm a competitor and I don't want to be sitting in the bowels of the goddamn stadium watching WrestleMania. I want to be out there performing. One Diva, **ONE** diva made it onto the card this year and she was in the corner being a piece of eye candy. God bless AJ Lee and the position she's in as the face of the Divas but the way she's being booked fucks us all, excuse my French, but it does. The Divas division is a joke in the ring. We're lucky if we get four minutes on television these days. We can't tell the story we want to tell in the ring, we have no cohesion or rhythm and we come off looking so amateurish. Stephanie does what she can to champion our cause but as long as her father is still around, we will be nothing more than tits and ass on display.

I'm whining. I know I am. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. I want to do so much more in the ring than I'm doing now. We've got some talented girls that just want to roll around out there and tell their story. But as frustrated as I am, I would endure all of the frustration I just mentioned for a thousand years if it meant that the Divas locker room would go back to the way it used to be. Here I go again with the "don't get me wrong", but really… Don't get me wrong, these are some nice girls. April (that's what I call AJ), Kaitlyn (her name is Celeste but I call her Kay), Alicia, Naomi and Cameron (Nay and Cam to me. I know, me and my nicknames!), they are all sweethearts. Nikki and Brie have to be pried away from each other with a stick when they're not looking for John (Cena) and Brian (Daniel Bryan, real name: Brian Danielson), but they're cool. Nattie is awesome and everybody else is cool with me, although Tamina scares me sometimes. She can look at you like she'll rip you limb from limb one minute, and then smile at you the next. Maybe she should be playing the part that AJ's doing right now. You never know what you'll get from her. Anyway…

As cool as these girls are, I miss my circle. You know who I'm talking about. My Inner Circle. Out of everybody I just mentioned, Brie Bella is the only other active member besides me and it's been months since we've hooked up. I don't know if I've lost my nerve or if my radar is off or what. I just don't know who to approach. I've asked Brie and she just shrugs her shoulders at me and shakes her head. I asked her about her sister and she told me that Nikki just wouldn't understand. The girls that have left the company, and the Circle, in the last five years are a who's who of Divaliciousness; Mickie (James), Melina, Barbie (Kelly Kelly), Gail (Kim), Christy (Hemme), Lisa (Victoria/Tara), Trish (Stratus), Lita and Michelle (McCool). We were so tight and not just because of the sex. Maybe that helped us bond, I don't know. There was just something so sorority-like about us. I just don't feel it now. Maybe it's because I'm the oldest one here now, maybe we just got lucky and had a bunch of girls that didn't mind experimenting and having some good old-fashioned Sapphic fun. All I know is that I need something to change.

I'm sitting here watching John Cena and The Rock beat the hell out of each other and I just don't care. I'm not leaving the WWE, at least not on my own accord. The money is too good. But this Inner Circle thing has just run its course. I'm a leader with no one to lead. I'm tired of being tired of being tired. I need to tell Stephanie. She's two doors down with Hunter (her husband, Triple H) and her old man, but tonight's not the night. And please don't start singing that fucking Raw theme song!

_Layla sighs and picks up her bottle of water to take a swig just before John Cena pins The Rock to become WWE Champion for the eleventh time. _I'm done. The Circle is done. I'm tapping out.

**Monday, April 8, 2013 – 8:30 am – The home of Paul and Stephanie McMahon Levesque – Weston, Connecticut**

"Layla, you have truly lost your mind." Layla said to herself as she sat in her rental car just beyond the view of the security camera at the entrance gate. "Showing up at Stephanie's house unannounced. Hell, showing up at Triple H's house unannounced." She muttered. "I wonder if he keeps a sledgehammer near the front door for protection." Layla eased the car up to the gate and pressed the button. After about 30 seconds, a familiar voice came through the speaker.

"How can I help you?" The disembodied but recognizable voice of Paul Levesque, known to the world as Triple H, said.

"H-Hunter? It's Layla. Layla El. WWE Diva."

"Layla? I know who you are." Triple H said in a soft tone yet Layla wasn't sure how friendly it was. "Not that I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but I really need to speak to Stephanie." Layla said in a semi-pleading tone. "It's not professional, I promise. It's… personal. If it was professional, I would have called her at her office or sent an email."

A few seconds passed with no response before Triple H spoke again. "Hang on." With that, the black wrought iron gate eased open and Layla guided her rental car through. By the time she had parked and walked up to the front door, the large door opened to reveal the presence of the 13-time World Champion in a black MetRx t-shirt and adidas three-stripe jogging pants and sneakers.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry to come unannounced…" Layla started. Triple H cut her off with a wave of his hand and a warm smile to put her at ease.

"For you to drive from The Meadowlands up here, in rush hour traffic, the morning after WrestleMania, it must be important." He said. "And in this house, I'm not Hunter. I'm Paul. Come on in."

Layla stepped forward into the expansive foyer. "This is a beautiful house. And I can't call you Paul."

"Thank you. And as for not calling me Paul…" Paul said before switching to his deep Triple H "The Game" voice. "You will call me Paul." Layla froze for a second before Paul laughed. "I'm just messing with you. You want something to drink?" He said as he started walking toward the kitchen and motioned for Layla to follow him. "OJ, purple stuff, Sunny D…" He joked.

"Wha- Oh. The commercial. Cute." A clearly preoccupied Layla said.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked.

"I've… just… got something on my mind that I need to talk to Stephanie about. That's all." She said. "Thank you for your concern."

"Of course. I may be a prick when I'm in tights but I'm not half bad in street clothes." Paul said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lay." From around the corner, the voice of Stephanie McMahon Levesque spat before coming into Layla's view. "He can be a prick in a suit too."

"Is that right?" Paul said as Stephanie walked up beside him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I didn't say that." Stephanie replied. "Aurora did." Stephanie teased, referring to their almost 7-year old daughter.

Paul just let out a chuckle which was mirrored by Layla. "With that, I think I'm gonna go see how my little prick-caller is doing." Paul said. "Layla, good to see you." Paul turned to leave but not before giving Stephanie a playful swat on the butt. Stephanie simply turned her head toward him and gave him a sinister yet sexy grin as he walked away. Stephanie then turned her attention to her guest.

Stephanie opened her arms to embrace Layla. The Egyptian-English beauty stepped forward and hugged one of her bosses. "It must be pretty serious to bring you up here to Weston." Stephanie said as she broke the embrace. "Now, knowing how respectful you are, I know it's not business so what's on your mind? Wait. Let's go into the sitting room." Stephanie led Layla into a sun-lit sitting room not far from the kitchen.

"This is a beautiful home, Steph." Layla said.

"I know you, Lay. Quit stalling." Stephanie called her out. "What's on your mind?"

Layla hesitated for a second before speaking. "The Circle."

"Okay." Stephanie said calmly.

"You're not surprised?" Layla asked.

"You haven't said anything in a while about it. I figured it was either going very well or very bad. I assume that it's the latter." Stephanie reasoned.

"It is." Layla said softly.

Stephanie nodded. "How many are in?"

"Two. Me and Brie." Layla eked out.

"Two?! That's it?" Stephanie said with an elevated tone.

"I knew you were gonna be upset." Layla said as she squirmed in her seat.

"I'm not…" Stephanie was a little hot under the collar but she knew Layla could be emotional so she decided to keep her emotions in check and lowered her voice. "What happened?"

"All my girls are gone." Layla said softly. "Red (Lita), Blondie (Trish), Barbie, Mel, Lisa, Mick, 'Chelle…" Stephanie nodded. "And I just… can't get a read on these new girls. They're all really nice but I just can't tell if they want to play and I don't get that sense that they'd keep quiet if I approached them."

"And Brie hasn't been a help?" Stephanie inquired.

"If a doorstop can be considered help then yeah, she's helped." Layla shot back.

"Wow." Stephanie said. "I took her for a little more of a horndog than that."

"She is… when the NO man is around." Layla scoffed.

"Ah. Beard boy." Stephanie said of Brie's boyfriend, Daniel Bryan.

Layla reached inside her pocket and pulled out a diamond band. It was the same diamond band that Mickie gave to her at Survivor Series back in 2008. It was the same diamond band that Lita had given to Mickie the day she left WWE for good. It was the same diamond band that Trish gave to Lita when she retired. And it was the same diamond band that Stephanie had slipped on Trish's finger the day before she married Paul.

"Here." Layla said as she offered the Circle's leadership ring back to Stephanie. "I can't do this anymore. I killed The Circle with my ineffectiveness." A tear glistened in Layla's eye. "I don't deserve this anymore."

Stephanie felt for Layla. She could see that she was really struggling with this. But Stephanie knew that Layla was not a quitter. She didn't quit when the naysayers thought that the ex-dancer couldn't cut in in pro wrestling. She didn't quit when she tore her ACL and MCL and fought through a year of painful rehab to get back in the ring. She didn't quit as the professional reputation of the WWE Divas has slowly eroded in the fans' eyes to the point that they're matches are seen as nothing more than a bathroom break. Stephanie knew Layla would fight. She just had to find her trigger. Stephanie knew that the best way into Layla's head was through her loins. Layla could be quite intense and insatiable when provoked. Katie Lea found that out 5 years earlier.

**FLASHBACK - Sunday, July 27, 2008 – 1:45 am – JW Marriott Hotel – Washington, D.C.**

"_Kat… Kat…" Kat snapped out of her unconscious state breathing heavily and sweating despite the air conditioner in the room turned down to sixty-five degrees. Her eyes fluttered open and when her mind and eyes synchronized, she saw Layla standing in between the two beds looking down at her with a look of concern on her face._

"_Sweetheart, are you all right?" Layla asked in her lilting British accent. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream."_

_Kat nodded and breathlessly replied, "I'm okay." In that moment, Kat performed a visual full body scan on Layla from her slightly disheveled sleep hair to the WWE nightshirt that hit her at mid-thigh down to her perfectly manicured toes._

_Layla inched closer to the bed to make sure that Kat was okay. "Can I get you anything?" Layla asked._

"_Actually… you can." Kat said before using her lightening quick reflexes to grab Layla by the waist and pull her down on top of her. She then quickly moved her left hand to the back of Layla's head and began forcefully kissing her. _

_To say that Layla was stunned was the understatement of the year. She had no idea that Kat was into women and was sure that Kat didn't know that she was into them. Nonetheless, Layla was instantly aroused by the roughness of Kat's attack. Their lust exploded with kissing that bordered on being violent, hands that tugged, kneaded, squeezed and tweaked any and everything available._

_Kat flipped Layla over onto her back, pushing the nightshirt just over her breasts. Layla arched her back as Kat consumed her. When Kat lowered herself and latched on to Layla's clit, the coffee-skinned beauty nearly exploded; the biting of the pillow next to her being the only thing that kept everyone on the floor from hearing Layla scream. Layla's orgasm hit in a matter of minutes; Kat insatiably savoring Layla's juices._

_But if Kat thought she would simply overwhelm Layla based on Layla's in-ring timidity, she had another thing coming. Layla motioned for Kat to come back up to her. When Kat did, she found herself being thrown onto her back and having her oversized t-shirt literally being ripped from her body. Layla was nothing short of animalistic as she devoured Kat's nipples in a way that made Kat think she would come from just that. But before the tension inside Kat could build to orgasmic levels, Layla made her way south and began her assault on Kat's center, making her nipple work seem like child's play._

_Kat got all that she bargained for and more from this unexpected middle-of-the-night rendezvous. In just under five minutes, Layla managed to give Kat one of the harder orgasms of her life, much to the shock, surprise and pleasure of the German-born stunner._

"_Holy shit." An exhausted Layla breathlessly exclaimed as she flopped onto her back. "I had no idea."_

"_I know you didn't." Kat said as she composed herself. "I had a feeling you were good. I didn't know you were that good." _

_Layla let out a sexy giggle. "You're not so bad yourself."_

"_There's more where that came from anytime you wish." Kat said._

_Layla rolled onto her side before standing to her feet and wobbling a little. "Whoa… I may just have to take you up on that offer." She said as she climbed back into her bed. "That must've been one hell of a dream."_

"_You have no idea." Kat said as she rolled over and turned the light out._

Layla never got the chance to take Kat up on her offer for a rematch. But others had felt the sexual wrath of Layla El. Stephanie had never experienced it just as Layla had never experienced the intensity that Stephanie brought to the bedroom. It was that knowledge that was going to serve Stephanie well in her motivation of her latest Ringleader. Stephanie subtly stretched her eyes open and dipped her head to peer into the slightly misty eyes of Layla. She gently lifted Layla's head with the crook of her index finger.

"You know what your problem is?" Stephanie purred. Any tears that were trying to form in Layla's eyes stopped. Layla felt a shift in the air that she recognized all too well. A lump formed in her throat as her eyes locked onto Stephanie's.

"What's… my problem?" Layla gingerly asked.

"You need two things." Stephanie began as she moved into Layla's personal space. "You need a little help from me…" Stephanie continued to glide closer to Layla until her lips hovered a mere two inches from Layla's. "And you need some… motivation."

"Motivation." Layla softly repeated as she swallowed. Layla never admitted this to anyone but Stephanie was one of the few women that Layla would do anything for and it had nothing to do with Stephanie's position in the company. In no uncertain terms, Stephanie did something for and to Layla. The only daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon was the subject of more than one of Layla's fantasies. Stephanie was not necessarily Layla's dream girl, but she was in the top five. And now, Stephanie was so tantalizingly close that Layla could practically taste her. And yet, so far because Stephanie's husband and three children were upstairs and could appear at a moment's notice. Layla was experiencing sexual torture without shedding a single article of clothing.

"Yeah. Motivation." Stephanie repeated in predatory fashion. "See, I got married and left The Circle before you came to the company."

"You… got married in 03. I was hired in 06." Layla said.

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow, a la The Rock. "Stat stalk much?" She asked.

"I was hoping you'd come back one day." Layla said as her eyes darted from Stephanie's piercing eyes that changed colors from brown to hazel to green to grey depending on mood and choice of contacts to her lips.

"Really? Why?" Stephanie responded as she eyefucked Layla.

"I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but I have had some nasty thoughts about things I want to do to you." Layla practically growled.

Stephanie's eyes lit up, not only from the knowledge that she had Layla right where she wanted her but from the possibility of an encounter with another woman, a stunningly beautiful woman – something she had not done since 2002.

"Like… what?" "Like everything." Layla's answer was right on top of Stephanie's question.

The devilish grin that appeared on Stephanie's face could have melted the hardest diamond. Now was the time for her to do something that McMahon's were known for – being direct and to the point.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" Stephanie pointedly asked.

"Till neither one of us can walk the next day." Layla came back with a fire Stephanie had never seen out of her before.

"I tell you what." Stephanie began as with her left hand, she reached out to stroke the left side of Layla's face with the back of her hand. "Keep the ring… and meet me at the General Aviation terminal at JFK tomorrow morning at 10. I have an idea." Layla allowed herself to close her eyes and focus on the softness and smell of Stephanie's hand. What Stephanie said next made Layla's eyes pop wide open. "Help me restore The Inner Circle to its former glory…" Stephanie then leaned forward to whisper in Layla's ear. "And I will let you fuck the motherfuckin' shit out of me."

Before Layla could fully process what Stephanie had just said, the "Billion Dollar Princess" pressed her lips to Layla's causing Layla to gasp. Stephanie expertly exploited the opening and slid her tongue into Layla's eager mouth. Layla instinctively groaned and tried to say "Goddamnit!" into Stephanie's mouth. Layla quickly got her bearings and matched Stephanie tongue for tongue, kiss for kiss for over a minute as they pressed their bodies against each other. The patter of running footsteps above they're head, the sound of Paul playfully chasing one of the girls, broke the intense mood and the kiss.

Stephanie smiled sexily. "Anything you want, Layla."

"Funny… I was gonna say the same thing to you." Layla said.

"Good. Then we're on the same page." Stephanie said. "Ten am, JFK."

"I would have made you tap out… just now." Layla challenged, her fire on full display.

Stephanie chuckled. "Funny… I was gonna say the same thing to you." She retorted.

Layla stood up and smoothed out her jacket. "JFK. Ten o'clock. Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out when you get on the plane." Stephanie said. "Just know this. It's not time for The Inner Circle to fade away yet. That time may never come." Stephanie stood up and reached over to sexily wipe Layla's smeared lipstick with her thumb. "Mickie obviously saw something in you. That's why she gave you the ring. Just like I saw something in Trish who saw something in Lita who saw something in Mick." She continued. "Maybe you have had it too long. It's been over four years. But maybe… just maybe… I see something in you that makes me believe that you are best one in that locker room to carry this thing forward. Think of yourself as the female John Cena… your time is now."

As Layla looked at Stephanie, she felt a surge of self-confidence swell inside her. This is what she needed. She needed that pep talk to help her remember that she was hand-picked to lead and that someone believed in her. She had no idea what Stephanie had in store for her the next day, but whatever it was she was going to embrace it and run with it.

"Thank you Steph. I needed this." Layla said sweetly.

"I know you did. I also know that tomorrow, you and I are gonna set fire to the rain." Stephanie said, referring to Adele's hit song.

"God I wish your husband wasn't here right now." Layla boldly declared.

Stephanie smiled. "In due time, Lay. In due time."

"I'm gonna go. I think a couple of the girls wanted to go to lunch before we go to the arena." Layla said as they started walking to the door.

"Have a good show. And I'll see you in the morning." Stephanie said as she stepped forward to reach for the door. Before she could, Layla grabbed Stephanie to give her one more erotic kiss. Without so much as a goodbye, Layla turned on her heels and opened the door, quickly closing it behind her, leaving Stephanie standing at the door with her mouth agape and slightly taken aback by Layla's last second kiss.

On the other side of the door, Layla's heart was hammering inside her chest. She meant what she said before. If Paul had not been home, she would have taken Stephanie where she sat. Layla's fuse had been lit. Just like a wrestler caught in a submission hold resisting his or her body's call to submit, Layla figuratively stopped her hand from hitting the mat. She would live to fight another day as the ordained Ringleader of the Feminine Order of The Inner Circle.

As Stephanie walked away from the door, Paul descended from the spiral staircase. "Everything alright?" Paul asked Stephanie. "I heard the door close and assumed it was safe to come down." Stephanie stopped and looked up at Paul as his feet hit the next to the last step. She sat down on the next to the last step and began to speak as he came down off the last step.

"She came to talk to me about The Circle." Stephanie said. She had told Paul of the existence of the group right after they got married. To her surprise he had no problem with it and even went so far as to tell her that he would do what he could to keep their secret safe.

"I haven't heard you talk about that in years." Paul said as he sat down next to her.

"She needs my help. She's struggling with leading it." Stephanie said.

"Maybe I should call Mark and ask him to ask Michelle to come visit her one day. Maybe that would help her. He knows about the group." Paul said of Mark Calaway, better known as The Undertaker, husband of former WWE Diva Michelle McCool. Michelle was Layla's on and off-screen BFF.

"He knows?!" Stephanie asked incredulously. "How does he know? Did you tell him? And when were you gonna tell me that he knew?"

"Mark is a smart dude. He suspected something was up with Michelle and Layla. He asked me point blank. You don't lie to Mark." Paul said. "Anyway, he feels the same way I do. As long as you're not bangin' any of the guys in the locker room, you can sleep with any of the chicks you want."

Stephanie flared her nostrils. "Do any of the other guys know?"

"Just Cena." Paul replied. Stephanie opened her mouth to speak. "He was messing around with Mickie."

"Oh. Right. Big Mouth Mick." Stephanie said. "Well anyway, can you ask your mom to watch the girls tomorrow? I need to fly to Tampa."

"Going to Full Sail?" Paul asked in reference to WWE's developmental program, NXT, at Full Sail University.

"Yes and no." Stephanie said.

Paul was silent for a moment. "Just don't let cameras see you at Universal." He said of Universal Studios, the broadcast home of WWE's rival promotion TNA.

"What does TNA have to do with me going to Tampa?"

"Steph, do you think I'm stupid? Layla comes to you about struggling with The Circle, you tell me you're flying to Tampa which isn't that far from Orlando where Mick and the rest of our castoffs are?" He said.

"That's mean, Paul."

"I'm sorry. You know what I meant. Anyway, just don't let cameras see you near Universal."

Stephanie looked at her husband. "Why do you have to be so smart? Why can't you just be the meathead you look like?" She teased.

"I'm the Cerebral Assassin. It's part of who I am." Paul said.

"You're a Cerebral Ass is what you are." Stephanie joked. "And I love you very much." She said before giving her beloved a kiss.

"Just don't forget to take the video camera." Paul teased.

"In your dreams, buddy." Stephanie said.

"I can't have any fun." Paul mockingly pouted.

"Take me upstairs and you can have all the fun you want." Stephanie countered.

"Time to play the game." Paul said.

Stephanie looked down at Paul's crotch then back up at him. "You and your sledgehammer come on." She stood up and turned to go up the steps, pulling Paul to his feet to follow her.

He smiled as he looked at her backside. "It's good to be the king."

* * *

**It is indeed good to be the king. And I intend to re-ascend my throne as the King of Femslash. How am I doing so far? Did you like Chapter 1? **

**Your reviews and PM's fuel me. I look forward to them and read every one. And I vow that if you send a review or PM to me, I will respond. I love talking to you and I do take suggestions. My record for one story for reviews is 286. Let's shatter it. The Squared Circle has begun. Chapter 2 is next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
